Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, create documents, read articles, view images, watch videos, listen to audio, and engage in communications. In some instances, a user of a computing device can access or interact with a social networking service (or system) via the computing device. The user can connect with other users within the social networking service. The user can also send messages to and receive messages from other users within the social networking service. However, in some cases, the user can receive undesired content, such as spam messages, abusive messages, or unimportant messages.
Conventional approaches can filter out some obvious spam messages, abusive messages, and illegitimate messages, but often times undesired content can still pass through and be delivered. Moreover, under conventional approaches, many desired or relevant messages are incorrectly filtered out and thus are not delivered. These and other similar concerns can create challenges for and reduce the overall user experience associated with using messaging systems and social networking services.